One object of the invention is to provide a sealed watchcase of this type, which is very flat, very light and sealed by a reliable system and which, in particular, results in significant savings in precious metal when it is made as a platinum or gold case in accordance with the regulations governing the use of precious metals for watchcases. These regulations stipulate, in fact, in such an instance, that all the external metal parts of such a case must be made of precious metal.